1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a self-latching mechanism for a sliding door that includes deadbolt access means or a self-retracting finger pull. More specifically, an improved latch device or self-latching deadbolt assembly for a sliding door is provided that includes, in addition to the self-retracting finger pull, a deadbolt having a single lever adapted with resilient means for engaging a strike plate. With the aid of guiding means, the latching mechanism of the self-latching deadbolt assembly functions to engage the strike plate both when the deadbolt is extended before or after closing the door. To access sliding door from within the surrounding sliding door framework, the self-retracting finger pull is fitted into the exposed end of the deadbolt.
2. Description of the Background Art
Door latches for pocket or sliding doors exist in various forms. Many of these latching means have some form of sliding deadbolt that extends, when the door is in a closed position, from within the door and into a receiving strike plate in the door frame. However, these existing latches require an additional means for accessing the sliding door from within the surrounding framework. The subject invention combines the sliding door deadbolt assembly with a finger pull access mechanism, thereby overcoming previous space, appearance, and structural limitations inherent in having both a deadbolt and an access means within the sliding door.
A type of handleless cabinet latch that is found on specific styles of cabinets to create a handle-free appearance is comprised of a mechanism having an outer frame with an internal piston. The internal piston has a magnet fixed to one end that binds a metallic plate fastened to the inside of the cabinet door thereby holding the door in a closed position when the plunger is retracted within its outer frame. The cabinet door is pushed slightly and the piston is released from within its outer frame and extends to a position in which the door is sufficiently ajar for a user to grasp the door edge as a handle for completely opening the cabinet. The internal mechanism for the piston-frame apparatus comprises a sloped track within the piston in which one end of a guide pin (the other end affixed to the outer frame) travels to permit the closed and open positions as the only options in a cyclic path that lead from closed to open or open to closed.
Specifically concerning issued patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,725 relates a deadlock mechanism for a sliding door that comprises a pair of levers, each with an ear and a projecting lug. No ability for self-latching is present in this device. As the deadbolt is thrown into the strike plate, the pair of levels extend and lock behind the edges of the strike plate. Should the deadbolt be extended before the door is closed, the projecting levers prevent the deadbolt from entering the strike plate.
Further, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,928, issued to the inventor of the subject invention, is a sliding door self-latching apparatus that includes, except for the self-retracting finger pull mechanism, many of the features of the subject invention. However, a limitation that is found in the '928 invention is that since the sliding door when open is completely within its surrounding frame and within the wall a separate handle or finger pull is need to withdraw the door from its compartment. The subject invention overcomes this limitation by providing an integrated deadbolt-finger pull device for accessing the sliding door.